Ed Edd Eddy n Eddrick
by Crimson Man
Summary: These are stories about the Eds and my 4th Ed. This is a spinoff of Ed Edd n Eddy. I do not own them.  There will be 15 stories. The sequel be coming soon.
1. The New Ed

Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Eddrick

Chapter 1: The New Ed

Welcome to EdEdd Eddy n Eddrick, My own spin off series of Ed Edd n Eddy. I do not Ed Edd n Eddy but the 4th Ed is mine. The Character that I added is Eddrick Double D's cousin who lives with him because his Eddrick's parents died. Also every opening of a chapter will start with a quote about fanfics and Ed Edd Eddy n Eddrick. The closing of a chapter will end with a song that a lot of people will know.

"It was the best of Fanfics it was the worst of Fanfics"

It was a hot July day in the Cul-de-sac, Ed and Double D were working on Eddy's new scam called "Restaurant Ed". They all ready set up things in Eddy's house. The living room was the dining room. The Kitchen was the Kitchen. Soon Eddy comes in and says "How are we doing so far sockhead." Double D says "doing quite good Eddy a packed house literally." Johnny then comes in ask "I and plank would like the Ed turkey" then Eddy says "coming up."

Ed hears him and instead of making the turkey he strips himself and gets on the dish and moves into the dining room. "Oh hears our dish" Double D said. "Oh boy I'm starving" Johnny said. "Enjoy" he says. "For crying loud" Johnny said while looking at what he can't believe. "Ed you weren't suppose to be the turkey" Double said. Eddy kicks him out of dining room into the kitchen while everyone left saying "groooooooooooossssss."

Eddy gets so mad his face starts to turn red. Then suddenly a taxi pulls up in front of Double D's house. The Eds go check and saw a tall boy. He had grey hair that reaches down to his neck, grey sweater with an atomic logo on the back, blue jeans, and black all star converses. "What up I'm looking for Eddward Marian Hart." "I'm Eddward wait a minute Big cousin Eddrick" Double D said. "Hey scrawny Long time no see" Eddrick said. Eddy comes and pushes away Double D and said "Hi I'm Eddy and the ruler of this place welcome to the Cul-de-sac." "You the king yeah right" Eddrick said. Then Ed pushes Eddy away and says "Hi I'm Ed and this is my lucky cheese Sheldon II." "Yeah what ever" he said.

"You know this Ed is cool welcome to the Eds Eddrick" Eddy said. Ed comes with money from the scam and says "amigos lets celebrate with some OHHHH NOOOOO!" "Whats wrong Ed" Double D said. "The moneys gone Double D" Ed screamed. "Who took it, wait what smells like Crank Shot number 5" Eddrick asks. The three Eds then shout "KANKERS." "What the Fudge is a Kanker" Eddrick said confused. Double D then says "No Eddrick, the Kanker Sisters are meanest, crudest, disgusting, evil girls(except for May) who treat us badly and steal our money(which just happened) and steal our jawbreakers."

"Well that's not nice! How about we go to their house and get the money back" Eddrick said. "What are you insane even though you are related to Double D I thought you were just like him (Double D "HEY!") Eddy says. "Don't where did I ever told you that I'm a black belt and Karate Expert." "Cool" Ed said. "Well since you are a great fighter and you want to help get the money back then I'll tell you. They live in the Trailer Park near the creek" Double D said. "I guess their mean because you guys live in houses and they live in a cheap trailer."

**(At the Park & Flush Trailer Park)**

As the 4 Eds sneak into the trailer park. The are ambushed and jumped by Lee and Marie Kanker who yell "GET THEM" and tells them "well, well, well if it isn't our boyfriends….. looking for this." "My money" Eddy said. Lee then says "Now that you have fallen for our trap now you're our….wait who is the tall boy." Eddrick then gulps and says to Double D "this is what scares you guys, wow Alright now is the time to fight back." Eddrick then pulls out his nunchunks and starts to swing it around his upper torso and then screams "bring it demons."

"Awww he trying to protect them lets teach him a lesson" Marie then says "yeah kanker style." "I'll hold them off wile you get the money and bounce" Eddrick tell the Eds. The sisters then pounce on him and Ed and Eddy just took the money and left. Double D turns around and can't believe what he was seeing…

Eddrick was beating them up with his nunchunks and was winning. Marie says "How can you beat us we are the strongest in the Cul-de-sac?" "Not anymore you are" Eddrick said with smile. Then runs off with the Eds and they yell out "YAHOO!"

**(AT ED'S HOUSE)**

The Eds are partying with Eddrick dancing. Ed gives Eddrick a jawbreaker and congratulates him. "Wow Eddrick you are mad strong how did you learn to fight like that" Ed asks. "I told you I'm a great fighter" Eddrick said. "Well cheers to Eddrick the strongest and new Ed" Eddy says to them. "Yeah" the other 3 say. They drink sodas from Ed's stash in his closet.

"So is there anyone else that bullies ya" Eddrick asks the Eds. "Well there is one person" Eddy and Double D said. Then out of nowhere they hear the word "DORKS." "OHHH NOOOO" Ed Edd n Eddy scream at the same time.

THE END

Ending song: Naked Mole Rap

Next Time : Guess who Eddrick meets well alot of you guys know and also he meets the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac.


	2. The Eds Fight Back

Ed Edd Eddy n Eddrick

Chapter 2: The Ed fights back

"EA Sports its in the fanfic"

Last Time: Eddrick, the 4th Ed is now here. He meets the group and was now made the 4th Ed. He was now made the strongest one in the Cul-de-Sac after beating the Kankers in a fight which he won. After that they had a party in Ed's room just them 4. But they forgot one person who was a Ed hater. Find out now…..

**(AT ED'S HOUSE)**

The Eds ran outside to find Kevin on his bike with an evil grin. "What do you want Shovel Chine" Eddy said. Kevin then said "I heard you dorks met another Ed and now there is a 4th Ed." Eddrick says "Who is that." "That's Kevin aka Shovel Chine. He bullies us and hates us well Eddy the most. Also keeps calling himself the King of the Cul-de-sac. Which he is not" Double D explains.

"So you're the dork you look like Double D, Who are you anyway" Kevin said. "I'm Eddrick Sockhead's cousin" Eddrick tells him. "Great now its Dork, Dorkk, Dorky n Dorkick. It gets better now its pounding time" Kevin says. Eddy then said "what did we do. We didn't do anything to you for 2 weeks." Kevin says "remember that restaurant scam nazz was there and she got sick. Now I'm going to avenge her by kicking the crap out of you 4." Eddrick jumps in front of them and says "you'll have to through me first." Kevin just makes an evil laugh and says "Fine but I won't hold back."

Eddy comes with 3 chairs and popcorn for them. "What's with the chair and popcorn Eddy" Double D asks. "If Eddrick could beat the Kankers then he could beat Kevin" Eddy smiles while eating popcorn. As Eddrick and Kevin begin to fight everyone see through their house window even Nazz. Kevin charges with a baseball bat and tries to hit Eddrick. Eddrick dodges until he could land a punch in the stomach then kicks him away. "Look Kevin why do you bother the Eds" Eddrick asks. "Cause they are annoying and Eddy is such an evil scammer, Double D just talk to much and won't shut up, and Ed well he is just retarded" Kevin tells him "But since you're here I can kick your butt." "Oh yeah then why did you do all that stuff to them in front of everybody" Eddrick asks. "Because I'm cool and the King of the Cul-de-sac. I don't care about everyone else only Nazz and wan't to be cool around her.

The Kids in their house here this and Nazz gets angry because he did all that stuff just to be cool in front of her. Eddrick and Kevin are about to clash again until they see another bat hit Kevin on the head knocking him out.

"What just happened" Ed said in a confused way.

The Eds turned around to find out it was Nazz with the bat and all of the other kids. "Nazz why did you do it" Double D asks. Nazz gets sad and tells him "I heard everything he is a shoulder chin."

"Its Shovel Chin Nazz" Eddy corrects her. "So now what" Eddrick says. "Well we heard about your party in Ed's room so I was wondering…." Rolf then screams "that we should Party Ed Boys!"

"We're really sorry about being mean to you guys alot and Eddrick you're a cool guy" Sarah said. "Its ok beside why don't we go party!" Eddy screams. The Kids then march off to Eds room screaming.

**(Meanwhile at the Trailer Park)**

"So what is it" Lee asks. "It's a one of May's stupid inventions" Marie answers her. "Can you fix it" Lee says. "It will be ready by the 4th of July" Marie said. Then the 2 laugh manically as they leave the 15 ft robot that looks like MechaGodzilla.

The End

Next Time: The 4th of July comes and kids want to celebrate by going to Mondo A Go-Go.


	3. Ed of July

Ed of July

**Starting in the next chapter there will be flashbacks. They will be printed in bold letters. Any ways this story is about when the Eds and Kids go to Mondo A Go-Go for the 4****th**** of July. But everyone knows the Kankers never give up when it comes to getting the Eds. So here we go on with the story. Also this story is before big picture show.**

", where about half as popular as Team Four star"

It was the 4th of July in the Cul-de-sac and everyone (except Kevin) were chatting what to do today. Nazz said "Lets go to the beach." Eddy then says "no way lets go on a cruise." "I get boat sick and I'm scared, how about we go to the meadows near the woods and watch on the roses hill" Jimmy said.

"I got a good answer why don't we learn about the Important things that happened on this day in the past" Double D while smiling with his gap showing. Everyone then Boos him and throw paper balls at him. "You Know I got the best place to go to. Why don't we go to Mondo A Go-Go a new theme park that opened 2 weeks ago" Eddrick said making everybody happy.

Johnny comes from his house saying "hey guys plank heard you all and called me so I rented a bus so we can go to the park." "Alright Jumbo Head we are going to Mondo A Go-Go so lets GO-GO!"

The Kids got on the bus and before they could go Kevin sneaks on my jumping into the Cargo Hold. After 3 hours of being in the bus they made it the park.

(A/N: For the people who read this please note that should already know what Mondo A Go-Go looks like if you saw big picture show)

**(At the Park&Flush Trailer Park)**

"Well its done and ready to go Lee" Marie said. "Alright lets go get those Eds" Lee said as she starts to laugh manically. Soon the robot flies out of the trailer and into the sky. Its 50 feet tall, shape of Kiryu (MechaGodzilla) from Godzilla, and Marie is its Master, It also has the word MechaKanker on its chest. "Where is he going" Lee asked. "Mondo A Go-Go lets follow him" Marie said as they followed the robot.

**(Meanwhile at Mondo A Go-Go)**

"Wow its huge" Eddy said. "Lets go and ride all the coasters and rides" Ed said. "YEAH!" everyone screamed. The Eds got on the roller coasters, Nazz, Johnny and Rolf were on the Ferris Wheel, Jimmy and Sarah were at the bumper cars and Jimmy cried every time he got bumped.

Later on that day, everyone was eating cotton candy. "Wow I can't wait till the fireworks at 8:00 pm" Sarah said. "Yeah I hope nothing bad happens" Eddy says. Then Suddenly the MechaKanker comes in front of them. "You just had to said something" Eddrick said to Eddy. Then the Kankers appear on top of the robot. "Kankers" The Eds scream. "We want revenge on you Eddrick" Marie said. "Where did you get MechaGodzilla from but a little smaller" Eddrick said. "May builted it before she left to Moscow" Lee said.

"Double D you get everyone out of here" Eddrick said. "Ok" Double D said and took everyone to safety. "Ed, Eddy want to take this fuzz bucket down" Eddrick said to them. "Awesome" Ed said, "Yeah" Eddy said. "Destroy Them" Lee said. "You handle them I'll go after Double D" Marie said. She jumped off the robot and followed the others. MechaKanker made a huge roar than started to smash the ground and rides. The Eds dodged and Ed landed a punch on the leg. He roared in pain and grabbed Ed to throws him into the roller coaster that falls on top of him.

"ED" Eddy screams. Eddy jumps up and drop kicks the robot in the chest causing him to fall. But he gets back up and Lee says "That's it your finish." MK gets up and punt kicks Eddy into the ocean. "Alright I had enough" Eddrick said. He takes the ground and whips it causing the MK to fly in the air and land on top of another coaster. Then Eddrick does a spinning attack in the air and crashes into the chest of the robot and destroys the core of the robot.

**(Meanwhile with the others on another side of the park, SPICY PART)**

Everyone runs into the control room of the park. "Everyone hide in the closet" Double D told everyone and they ran in and locked it. Soon Marie barged through the door and pinned Double D down the floor. "you will never win, no one can help you now not even Eddrick" Marie said ready to start to kissing him. "Your right maybe Eddrick can't now but he taught me one thing. Never go down with out a fight" Double D turning the tails by throwing Marie Off him and she lands inside a locker. The locker then shakes and it falls down they Double D gives it a good push and the locker falls into a dumpster then Marie comes out and falls out the dumpster covered in garbage.

Double D stands in front of her "remember this Marie I will never ever belong to you no matter what." He walks off then runs to go find his cousin and friends. As for Eddrick he was beating up Lee on top of the robot he was winning and Lee was losing. He punched Lee in the face and she falls out unconscious. "There that will take you down" Eddrick said while walking off the robot then goes to find his cousin and friends.

**(Later on at 8:00 at the boardwalk)**

Everyone was looking up at the fireworks. Ed had a leg cased on, Double D was fine, Eddy had 2 cases on his arms, Eddrick had one arm cased on his left arm. The Kankers were being put in ambulances, Marie's hole body was in a case and Lee had 2 broken legs. "They look beautiful" Nazz said looking at the fireworks. "Best 4th of July ever" Eddy said. "Rolf admires the explosion up the skies" Rolf said. "Its beautiful" Jimmy said and Sarah said "Its amazing."

Soon Kevin comes out of the cargo and yells "alright Eddrick its on now." Soon he is hit by the ambulance carrying the Kankers. "Ok I'll be back on the bus" Kevin said while limping back onto the bus.

The End

Ending Song: These Words by Natasha Bedingfield

Next Time: Skip 27 days. When Marie gets out of the hospital she looks totally different also nicer and Lee is still pissed off about MK. Also a new villain comes and her name is beaver girl.


	4. The Villainous Beaver Girl Part 1

The Villainous Beaver Girl Part 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back like I said skip a couple days. Also like I said in the other Chapter, Flashbacks are now starting in this chapter and they will be printed in Bold letters. So now enjoy the story.**

"Hey remember when May was in this fanfic, neither do I"

The Eds were coming back after going to the candy stores but still have no money. "well boys another day of boredom" Eddy said. "What are we gonna do" Ed said making his lips poke out. "I must say I have nothing to do" Double D said. Eddrick then asks "when will there exciment for today."

Then Suddenly a figure jumped in front of the Eds and and threw sticks at them and spin kicks them to the ground and runs off. "What the heck was that" Eddrick said. "Was that Captain Cranium" Eddy said getting mad. "What did Johnny do" Eddrick said. "Never mind that lets follow the person" Double D said doing his trademark running. They followed the person until it vanished into the woods. "Alright lets go to Johnny's house and fix this" Eddy said.

When the Eds got to Johnny's House they grabbed him and bring him to Ed's room. "Alright Johnny why did you attack us" Eddy said. "I didn't, I swear Eddy" Johnny said. "Prove it" Ed says. "Me and plank were doing our regular things watching the nature channel" Johnny said. Eddy says "alright hes telling the truth." Eddrick gets confused and says "what the the heck is going on here." "You see Eddrick this is what happened."

**Flashback begins with Double explaining**

**Johnny was a hero and dubbed the name as Captain Melonhead and plank was his sidekick Splinter the Wonder Wood. They were heroes who protected the Cul-de-sac and stopped Eddy from his regular scamming. Eddy was mad about his and turned into Professor Scam with us as his lackies. **

**Luckly Johnny was able to beat Eddy but everyone knew it was Johnny the whole time.**

**Flashback Ends**

"Wow some story" Eddrick said. Later on the Eds try to set up a trap at the cousin's house with Double D as bait. Double D is sleeping in his bed and waits for the person to arrive. The others are hiding in the closet watching and waiting to see if the person would come. Then suddenly the figure jumps in threw the window and comes into view of the moonlight.

The person's body is in shape of a girl, wearing a brown and black suit with a half mask in a shape of a beaver with two buck teeth sticking out. Then the girl jumps onto Double D's bed, and is about to bite him until the ed's come out of the closet. "It's a she" Eddy says. "Lets get her" Ed said. "Who are you" Eddrick says. The Girl then makes an evil smile, grabs Double D while still in his Pajamas and jumps out the window and runs off into the night.

"She kidnapped Double D" Eddy said looking out the window. "Hey guys check this note out." They got to Eddrick and it says:

_Dear Eds,_

_If you have read this, I have taken Double D. I have returned from a couple of months in Moscow and have returned to take back my love. If you want him back then two bad because you'll never have him._

_ Sincerely,_

_BEAVER GIRL_

"Oh my gambit, She's going to do something terrible to Double D" Ed said. "You know he is too young, but we must save him" Eddy said. "As much as I hate it, but we still have to save him." Eddy then says "So what are we going to do." "I Know we could become our own and get back Double D ourselves, We will be called Hyper Eds" Ed says screaming. Eddy and Eddrick just shrugs his shoulders and just went with it.

The next day in Ed's basement, The Hyper Eds are changing into their costume. Ed pops out the bathroom and wearing a potato sack for a shirt, yellow and brown pants and has a dirty sock on his head. "I'm Butter Man from the Butter toast kingdom." Then Eddy comes out wearing a gold shirt with a silver money sign on it, a cape with the word money on it, grey pants with white sneakers. "I am McRich, the alter ego of Professor scam and has the power money by my side". Next, Eddrick comes out wearing a black bandana, black vest (a Nuclear Sign on the back) with grey long sleeved shirt, black jeans and maroon converses, Also with a paintball gun on his back. "I'm Crimson X, the super secret agent that is very athletic, and a great fighter."

The 3 look at each other happily then jumped out of the basement window and jumps into the screen at freeze frame with the words Hyper Eds in the air.

To be Continued…..

Ending song: Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2.

Next Time: The Hyper Eds go into the woods to look for Beaver Girl and Double D but however they meet someone who also is a hero but looks totally different.


	5. The Villainous Beaver Girl Part 2

The Villainous Beaver Girl

Part 2

**Last Time: A villainous girl who calls herself Beaver Girl Kidnaps Double D after the other Eds try to capture her. Ed however comes up with the idea of becoming a new team of heroes called The Hyper Eds. Can they save Double D from Beaver Girl or will it be too late?**

As the Hyper Eds jump from tree to tree in the woods they stopped by a person on another branch in front of them. The Person is wearing a dark blue sweater with blue hair, A half mask on the face, black jeans with Leather boots that reach up to the Knees. "Where do you think your going" said the person. "Whats it to you" Eddrick said. 'I heard your looking for Beaver Girl, I ran into her into the deep woods. She had a boy with her and I wanted to know what was going on. So I was wondering if I could join you" the person says. "Why should we" Eddy said. "Cause I want to know what was happening and rescue that little boy." "Alright fine lets go" Eddrick says.

The 4 of them hop from tree to tree until they Eddy says something. "So who are you." "A person that has been in the hospital for a couple of weeks" said the person. "What's your name" Eddrick says to make it sound dummer. "I'm Saber Girl, the fastest girl around here. I protect my home here in the woods." Ed then says "Coooool you are awesome." "Who are you guys" she says. "We're the Hyper Eds and I'm Butter Man" Ed said. "I'm Mc Rich" Eddy says. "And I am Crimson X" Eddrick said. "Nice Names I like them" Saber Girl says. 'Thanks, Lets keep going I see something" Eddrick says as they head to the object.

As the group makes to the object, they notice something familiar. "This is the Trailer Park" Eddrick says. "We should go Kankers roam this area" Eddy said. "No need to worry Lee and Marie are still in the hospital after the battle on 4th of July, May is still in Moscow and their mom is not here. I checked one time, it was in July" Eddrick explains. "Hey guys, I smell water and gas" Saber Girl said. "Ed did you urine and fart in your pants" Eddy asks. "No I swear" Ed says sweating. "Well if it isn't you then where" Eddy says getting mad.

"Its coming from that large beaver Dam over there in the creek" Eddrick said. The 4 heroes head to the creek and see a huge concrete Dam that's blocking the whole creek, also with a B.G sign on it. "I guess that's her lair" Ed said. "Well what are we waiting for lets get in their" Eddy said marching into the Dam.

The group goes inside the Dam and it has pictures of Beavers and Beaver Dams across the world. "Wow this is creepy" said Saber Girl. "Hey intruders get them" one of the guards dressed in beaver costumes. "Well Time for the fighting scene" Ed said. "Yup lets do it" Eddrick said smiling.

They charge at the guards with full force with punches and kicking. Eddy delivers a barrage of kicks at several guards. Ed throws butter toast at guards face and spew gravy into their Eyes. Eddrick is using his nunchunks and swinging them at guards and doing karate kicks. Saber Girl is hopping on their heads then does drop kicks on them.

"Well that was too easy, any ways lets get to the main room" Eddrick says as they run down the hall to a room. When they got to the end of the hall, they enter the main room. There was a huge room' beavers everywhere, a giant picture of Beaver Girl in the back with a chair in the middle of the room. In the chair was Beaver Girl with Double D tied up on his torso and legs, with duct tape on his mouth. Also he is shirtless, no shoes or socks, just wearing his shorts and hat.

"What did you do to him to make him like this" asked Eddy while Double D is sweating. "Well this is what happened" Beaver Girl said.

**Flashback begins**

**Beaver Girl throws Double D into a closet and goes in and locks it. "What are you going to do to me" Double D says sweating. "Just watch" She says. BG takes off her shirt and pants revealing a bra and girl underwear, with only her high heels as shoes. "Please don't do it" Double D says. BG grabs him and starts kissing him on the lips while he is still sweating. She holds him on the floor gets on top of him and starts kissing more.**

**Flashback Ends**

"That's what happened" BG says. The Hyper Eds just stands their with their mouth hanging in shock. Saber Girl gets mad then furious then charges at her with full force. Beaver Girl makes an Evil Grin then stops SG by grabbing her by the neck choking her. "Let her go" Eddrick yells, "Put her down Beaver Girl" Eddy says, "Release her animal" Ed yells. "Clearly you don't know who she is, how about I show you" Beaver says. She removes the mask off Saber Girls face showing who she really is.

She is no other than "MARIE KANKER" the Hyper Eds yell out. "Yup she got out of the hospital the other day and don't want no one to know who she really is" BG explains. She punches Marie in the stomach and throws her into the wall badly injuring her. "We we're working with a Kanker, that's it, she done" Eddy says and is about beat up Marie. "Wait Eddy if she was bad news than how come she helped us get here and saved us" Eddrick tells Eddy. "Well your right about that and she was helpful, anyways she is a team mate and we have to help her" Eddy says.

"Ed you get Marie out of here, we will get Double D and blow this joint" Eddy tells Ed. "Got it Eddy" Ed says and grabs Marie and runs out of the Dam. "You too can't stop me" BG said. "We'll see about that" Eddrick said. Eddy and Eddrick charged BG with a barrage of punches. BG dodges all of them then starts doing karate kicks and hits Eddy in the stomach making him fly into Double D. She then kicks Eddrick into Eddy. "We're doom right Eddrick" Eddy says. "Yup I'm afraid so" Eddrick says. "No you can't stop yet, take this" Double D says giving Eddrick his paintball gun. "Thanks cuz, c'mon Eddy we got a villain to stop" Eddrick says. "Alright, Double D you get out of here" Eddy says. Double D agrees and runs out of the place.

"Any last words" BG says. "Yeah see ya later" Eddrick says aiming his paintball gun. He aims it at a self destruct button and shoots it. He ball hits it and red lights start flashing everywhere. Then a monitor voice said "Self Destruct activated 10 minutes till self destruct." "That's it, I'm out of here" BG says and escapes in a Pod. She blasts off and flies off into the sunset. "Crap we'll get her next time" Eddrick says. "5 minutes till self destruct." "Lets get the heck out of here" Eddy says. They run to the exit but its blocked off then head to the window. "We got one shot" Eddrick says. "Man I hope I can fly" Eddy says. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." The whole place starts coming down then parts of the Dam blows up and falls apart. They jump off just in time when the place exploded. "Well I guess this is how it ends" Eddy says. "Indeed" Eddrick says until they are saved from falling. Marie and Ed grabbed Eddy and Eddrick while Double D is flying the rocket car which is turned into a helicopter. "Thanks for saving us guys" Eddrick said. "Yeah we would have been Ed cakes" Eddy says. "You know Marie you been a bit of a help, glad to know you're a good person" Eddy says. "Thanks Eddy I'm glad you're not scared of me anymore" Marie says.

"You know Marie you look different from before" Double D says. "Well you see, after the surgery they removed my bandages and found out that I had a concussion. I saw what I looked like and I looked like the Marie from Nintendo Nut-1's Night of the Were-Ed Solar Eclipse. Lee didn't like this because I acted nice and she left from home and went to Lemon Brook. Now it was just me living in the trailer and I managed to fix things up in their" Marie explains. "Well no need to worry because we got your back" Ed says.

"Well at least the bad part has ended for now" Double D says. "Yeah but for now on I'm not into this super hero thing anymore, lets go home" Eddy says. "Yeah Explosions and near death experiences are enough for me for one day" Eddrick says. The group flies off into the sunset with the words "THE END" in the air.

The End

Ending Song: The Hell Song by Sum 41

Next Time: The guy from jail escapes fro jail because of him raping and killing little girls. But when he enters the Cul-de-sac, can anyone stop him.


	6. Friendly Electro Ed

Friendly Electro Ed

**What's up Guys I'm back. I saw my relative took over for me. Anyways, he told me some ideas for this chapter and introduce a couple of things. 2 things will happen: Eddy and Eddrick get shocked and a new thing an OC comes. Boy or Girl? Find out now. Also Kevin makes an appearance.**

"Hey remember when Kevin was in this fanfic was in this, neither do I.

The kids were prepping to get to a football game at an NFL game. Their favorite teams the New Orleans Saints were up against the Dallas Cowboys. They were heading to the stadium at New Orleans and it was thunder storming and raining. They were sitting near the front and their team was winning. "This is the best game ever. The Saints rock guys" Eddrick says. "Yeah, I would never go up against those guys" Marie says. "Rolf admires the strong beasts of what you call the Saints" Rolf says.

Then the announcer says "It's the 4th quarter and 10 seconds to go. 41 to 39, the quarterback runs, he heads straight to the touchdown and TOUCHDOWN!." "Yeah they did it" the kids scream. As the kids were walking out the thunder storm was getting worse. "Ok guys, I'm ready to go home now" Eddy says getting scared. "C'mon our ride is here" Johnny says as he sees Ed's dad come in a Escalade Esv Truck. "Hey guys now I'm getting scared of this" Marie says. "Sarah hold me I'm getting scared" Jimmy says as he hugs sarah.

As the Kids get close to the vehicle Eddy drops his jar of quarters from his betting at the game. "My money, I'll be right back" Eddy says and the storm gets worse. "Eddy get back here" Eddrick said and runs after Eddy. "Come here my baby" Eddy says and grabs his money. "There you are lets go" Eddrick says and they run back to the car. "Hurry Fellows" Double D says as they get close to the car. "Let go AHHHHHHHH" Eddy says then he and Eddrick get struck by Lightning. "Eddy, Eddrick NOOOO!" the kids scream and run to them.

2 days later, Eddy and Eddrick wake up in Peach Creek Hospital. "Ow my aching head" Eddy says as he wakes up. "Yeah I haven't felt this much pain since last chapter" Eddrick says as he wakes up as well. "Edd you are ok" Ed said and bear hugs him. "Let go of me AHAB" Eddy tells to Ed. "Eddrick your awake" Double D and Marie says and hugs him. "What happened" Eddy said. "You guys passed out after getting struck by lightning" Nazz says. "So we rushed you guys to the hospital back in Peach Creek" Johnny said. "When we we're rushing their, your hearts stopped for 5 minutes then started back up" Double D said. "We're glad you guys are ok" Marie said.

Then the doctor comes in and says "Well we got the results back." "Uh what's up doc" Eddrick said. "It appears that your bodies are contained with Electricity. Eddrick's has a lot in his upper torso and Eddy has none, just a concussion." "So is it fatal" Marie says. "No it's not fatal, however if Eddrick gets angry, his rage will cause the electricity to charge up and he we will be contained with up to more than 100,000 bolts. If he goes that high, it will result in a high voltage" the doctor explains.

The kids looked at Eddrick then he says "what" in a confused way. Then everyone just turns around. When they got back to the Cul-de-sac, Double D said something to Eddrick. "Eddrick just to be sure, I need you to come with me to the garage" Double D said. Eddrick followed him to the garage and sees something in Double D's hand. "What is that" Eddrick asks. "It's the Electro Gauntlet well E.G for short. It will help you contain the electricity in your body. The Gauntlet will help make your electricity look like a power. But don't use your electro with out wearing it or it would be bad" Double D explained.

Eddrick put on the Gauntlet and was the color black, gold lines that were like veins as a design and it went up to his mid arm. "Cool, thanks Sock head" Eddrick said. "Your welcome" Double D said and they left the garage.

Meanwhile 2 houses on the other side of the cul-de-sac where the construction site at, was being built. A huge house that was 3 stories tall, and was the color white. And a house that was 2 stories had pool in a back and was the color blue. Then a SUV and 2 moving trucks were heading to the first house. "Hey it looks likes someone is moving in" Sarah said then the kids went over their. Out of the SUV came a tan little boy who was Double D's height was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a cap on his head with a nike sign on it, black hair and had black jordans on his feet. "Hi welcome to the cul-de-sac my name is Double D" Double D said smiling like a geek with his gap showing. "Welcome to the cul-de-sac, well cul-de-sac 2" Eddrick said.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Kenny and I'm 12 years old. As you all know my family is rich. My dad plays for a Basketball team" he said. "I'm Sarah, name's Eddy, hi I'm Nazz, I'm Johnny and this is plank, I'm Jimmy, Me be Rolf, the name is Eddrick, Eddward but with 2 D's, and I'm Marie" they introduced themselves. "And I'm Ed, and this is Sheldon" Ed said knocking everyone out of the way. "Ed you idiot" Eddy said and kicked him into the playground.

"Wow you are rich, filthy sticking rich" Eddy said showing dollar signs on his eyes. "Well yeah I'm am, but that doesn't mean, get treated royalty, I want to get treated equally" Kenny said. "Sure" Eddy said turning his money eyes back to normal. "Now what" Nazz says.

Then another a truck came but was heading to the second house. Then 1 moving truck came next. "Well more people are moving in" Eddy says. Then the door opened and a black girl came out a rushed at Eddy and knocked him down. Then she knocked double D, Sarah, rolf, Johnny, Nazz, Kenny and Marie down then as soon as she hits Eddrick, he grabs her hand shocks her and then German suplex her. "Who are you girl" Eddrick said.

The girl gets up and says "I'm Myra Banks. I just moved here from South Side, Los Angeles." Everyone got up and was shocked to see a girl from South Side Compton here in Peach Creek. She was wearing a unbuttoned jacket that was blue and went down to her mid torso, grey shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots that went up to her knees. She also a had black hair that went down to her back. "Wow a girl from Compton, now I can look more prettier" Nazz said then Myra gave her angry stare.

"Well then welcome to the cul-de-sac" Eddrick said. "Yeah talk about fighting" Eddy said making Myra giving a cute look at Eddy. Myra then says "Well since I'm that dangerous, I have also went to Juvenile Hall as well." Everyone then gasp and Sarah says "Why." "Because I was charged for going 4th base to 8 year old boy when I was 9. Now I'm 12 and was charged 2 years" Myra explains making everyone's jaws hang out except Marie's who is smiling. "So that means you're…" Double D tries to say. "Yup I'm a horny little girl. So be a little careful around me" Myra says.

"Wow I should learn from you" Marie says smiling. "Marie, that's messed up" Eddrick said. Later on that day everyone was playing in the first cul-de-sac at dark. Then suddenly all the lights in Peach Creek go out. "What just happened" Eddy said. "It's a power outage Eddy" Double D said. "No Duh but how did this happened" Eddrick said. Then soon a bike is heard and kid wearing a ninja mask with a black sweater and black pants and black sneakers.

"Who are you" Kenny said. "Just a guy who wants revenge" the guy said and is revealed to be Kevin. "Oh snap its Shovel Chin" Eddy said. "What do you want now Kevin" Eddrick said. "Lets just say, I'm taking over this place once and for all" he says then 20 more people on bikes come and charge at the kids.

"Quick back to Ed's house" Double D says and they all run their. "Get them" Kevin says. As the kids run their Jimmy trips and then gets pulled away into the dark by to bikers. "Jimmy Nooo, we have to go get him" Sarah said. "No baby sister its too dangerous" Ed says and grabs sarah. Then Kenny gets grabbed by a girl biker and says "Wow I'm going to have some fun with you tonight." Kenny gets scared then Myra kicks the biker off Kenny. "Thanks Myra, I owe you" Kenny thanks her. "No problem cutie" Myra says and winks at Kenny. Then they both run Ed's house. Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Double D, Kenny, Myra and Eddrick make it their. Then as soon as Marie gets there she is grabbed by Kevin.

"No Marie" Eddrick said then runs out the house. "Let go of her Kevin" Eddrick said getting mad. "No I won't Dorkick" Kevin says and 2 bikers pull out bats and whack Eddrick knocking him down. "This place is mine know. Everyone we now own the cul-de-sac. Lets call this place "Bikertropolis." The gang then yells out in excitement and builds a wall protecting the first Cul-de-sac. "Double D and Kenny help Eddrick into Ed's basement blocking the windows and doors. The kids only control Ed's house now.

"Finally I get to own this Cul-de-sac and declare myself King of this place, First the Cul-de-sac then Peach Creek. And you will be my queen" Kevin says looking at Marie. She gets mad but they take her and Jimmy to Rolf's house. "Also I forgot tomorrow is my 13th birthday" Kevin said smiling at the screen.

Meanwhile with the kids Eddrick was being nursed back to health in Ed's room and the kids were in Ed's living room. "Guys it appears that Kevin has taken over the place. We are so Doomed" Eddy said. "Yeah and without Eddrick we are down" Nazz said. Eddrick then comes in back on his feet "Well then looks, we are going to take it back." "But how, there like 20 of them out there" Sarah said. "Simple we just fight" Eddrick said. Then Ed stands up, next is Eddy, then Double D, then Nazz, then Rolf, then Johnny and plank, next is Kenny and Myra, and lastly Sarah. "We can do this" Eddy said making everyone cheer.

"Everyone this is called now Operation BIKER ELEMINATION" Eddrick said. Then the screen zooms out of Ed's house and into the sky with the words "TO BE CONTINUED" in the sky

TO BE CONTINUED….

Ending Song: Juicy by Notorious B.I.G

Next Time: The Kids call them selves the Peach Creek defense team and try to stop Kevin. Also Marie and Jimmy work together to get out of rolf's shed.


	7. The Shovel Chin Crisis

The Shovel Chin Crisis

**Last Time: After being struck by lightning Eddrick now has the power to control it in his body. Then Later 2 more people Kenny and Myra move in to the now cul-de-sac next to the old one and it was found out that Myra was a little horny girl. Also Kevin returns with a group of bikers to get revenge on the cul-de-sac and takes Marie and Jimmy for prisoners can the kids stop him or fail?**

"I just realized what the n stands for in Ed Edd n Eddy. Continue watching and reading the show."

The kids went down in Ed's bedroom and gave themselves a name called the Peach Creek Defenders ( PCD for short) and were devising a plan. "So here is the plan" Eddrick says. "Team 1, Nazz, Rolf, Ed you guys will go to our house and take over that place. I heard their won't be that many bikers in there. Team 2, Kenny, Myra, Sarah will go and find some weapons at Eddy's house. Their will only 5 guys their it will be easy. Team 3, Me, Eddy and Double D will go and rescue Jimmy and Marie. We will meet back here once everyone gets back here. Johnny you and plank stay here and guard the house if anyone comes, Good luck everyone."

Team1 leaves out the back window and goes through the backyards to get to Eddrick and Double D's house. Team 2 leaves out through the side window and Kenny shoots a grapple hook that was built by himself at Eddy's house and they crawl on the wire. Team 3 leaves out through the Ed's basement window and hops through bushes and sneak by bikers and head to Rolf's house.

With Team 1 they make it into Double D's house. "Ok there are about 5 guys in here. How are we going to beat them?" Nazz said. "Rolf shall give them the whack of the wet noodle" Rolf says. "Hey its those kids, let get them" said a biker and the 5 of them charged at the kids. "Rolf, Ed do something!" Nazz yells at them. "I am Ed, beast from the heavens" Ed said and charges at 3 of them doing Batter-Ed. "3 down 2 to go" Ed said. "Get that immigrant" a biker said. "How dare you say that. Rolf will pulverize you" Rolf says and goes awall on them. "No one disrespects Rolf, the son of a shepherd" Rolf says. "Well I guess we own this house. Lets wait here until we here from the others" Nazz says.

With Team 2, they were on Eddy's roof. "I kinda scared being up here" Sarah says shaking. "Relax girl just keep yourself balance" Myra says calming Sarah down. "I'm glad there aren't any bikers up here" Kenny says then 6 bikers jump on the roof like ninjas. "Oh crap" Myra sys then they charge at the kids. "Get the froglips girl" said a biker causing sarah to get mad. "What, how dare you call me that you 3 are dead" Sarah says then her hair starts to catch on fire, her face turns red, her teeth become sharp as a Megalodon and her eyes turn yellow and she charges at them. "Wow she is kinda crazy" Myra says. After Sarah beats up four of them she kicks them off the roof. "Wow 4 down, 2 to go. I'll handle these guys" Myra says. She runs at the 2 bikers and hits them with a crowbar in the face knocking off the roof. They go in through Eddy's room and start building weapons. "Ok now that we're here, lets figure out what to build" Kenny said.

Meanwhile with Team 3 they hopped over Rolf's fence and make their way to the shed. They were also fighting a couple of bikers on the way there. "Here comes more of them" Eddy says. "Sockhead get that door open we'll deal with the rest of them" Eddrick says and they start fighting 5 bikers.

As for Marie and Jimmy they we're trying to find a way out of Rolf's shed. Jimmy was sitting in a corner crying because he was so scared. "Oh poor me, I can't keep myself under control. The Ed's and Sarah can't save me then who will" Jimmy says and continues crying. "Get a hold of yourself Jimmy. Right now we need to get out of here" Marie says then she hears some one hacking the key.

The Eddy and Eddrick were almost done beating them all down. Double D was almost done hacking the key. "Hurry up Squirt" Eddrick says then electric punches a biker. "Almost done and there. Its open gentlemen" Double D says. "Finally" Eddrick says then charges up his electricity and fires it at the rest of the bikers. "Why didn't you do that before!" Eddy yells out. "Because I wanted it to be a finale" Eddrick said making Eddy sigh.

"Guys you made it" Marie says and bear hugs Eddrick. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Jimmy says then starts kissing Eddy and Double D's feet. "We got to get back to Ed's house now. Everyone else is waiting there" Eddrick says then run back to Ed's house.

"So the dorks have gottin the kids to help rebel against me. Oh well guess I have to take them down myself" Kevin says as the last 4 bikers who are 2 girls and 2 boys that look like they are teens. Then the camera zooms away from Kevin and into the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Ending Song: Amazing by Kanye West.

Next Time: Kevin's final battle with the Ed's. After everything that's happened it end's here between them. Also Eddrick goes all the way out with Electricity by going HIGH VOLTAGE.


	8. Kevin's Final Ed

Kevin's Final Ed

**What's up guys. Ok here's what happened in the last chapter. Kevin took over the cul-de-sac and kidnapped Jimmy and Marie. Luckily thanks to kids bravery, they rescued the 2 and managed to defeat almost all of the bikers and take back the cul-de-sac. Now that they got everything they need, it is time for the final bout with Kevin.**

"Hello my name is juicy, can I have some Juicy Juice"

"Every one's here" Johnny says. "Yeah we're all back and ready for the final battle" Eddy says. The kids now become 1 big team. "OK guys here are your weapons" Eddrick says and these are their weapons:  
Ed: Cricket Bat

Double D: wrench

Eddy: Metal Baseball Bat

Eddrick: His Electricity

Jimmy: Crowbar

Sarah: Boxing Gloves

Rolf: His Fist

Marie: Brass Knuckles

Nazz: Whip

Kenny: A Shovel

Myra: Chainsaw

"Don't you think that's a little hardcore Myra" Double D says. "What of course not, All I'll just do is hit them with it but not turn it on" Myra persuades to Double D. The kids leave Ed's house and heads to Kevin's House. Kevin sees this on top of his roof and breaks out a smile. Then his last biker gang men start to get scared, hops on their bikes and leave.

"Cowards, What a bunch of dorks" Kevin says. Pulls out a biker handle bar and jumps off the roof onto the street. "Well, Well, Well if isn't the dorkitrio and the kids my town" Kevin says. "Shut your trap Shovel Chin. We're taking backing back the cul-de-sac" Eddy says.

"Well than let's see if you can take it away from me. I'll take you all on 1 by 1" Kevin said and prepare his handle bar. Ed and Kenny oes first and charges at Kevin. He swings his Cricket Bat at him and Kevin dodges it reputedly. Ed gets tired and Kevin charges at Ed with full force and smacks with Handle Bar in the face knocking him into the mailbox. "Ed are you alright" Sarah says and her and Jimmy, Kenny ran to him.

"Is that all you got" Kevin said. Then Rolf and Johnny step up and tag team against Kevin. "Rolf shall beat down. Prepare to feel the power of the son of the Shepard" Rolf says. "Plank is going to whack you" Johnny says. Kevin swings his H.B(Handle Bar) at the 2 and they dodge it. Johnny does a flip then does a spin around with plank hanging out and heads to Kevin. He jumps in to the spinning and starts beating up Johnny from the inside making him stop. "Johnny the wood boy has fallen. Rolf shall avenge your defeat" Rolf says and then tackles Kevin to the ground. Kevin kicks Rolf off and then back slaps him making him KO.

4 down, 4 to go" Kevin says. "Who's next the girls or the dorks." "I'm out I got to help Johnny. Marie, Myrahelp me Rolf" Nazz says. Marie and Nazz go to Johnny and Rolf and Eddy, Eddrick and Double D are left. "I'm coming for you Double Dork. HAAAAA!" Kevin yells out. "Oh dear" Double D says and then BOOM. He gets hit in the stomach my Kevin's H.B. He then picks him by the neck and starts chocking him. "DOUBLE D!" everyone yells out. "Let him go Kevin" Eddrick said.

"I would but no" Kevin says and Double D yells out in pain "HELP ME AAAAAAAAAAH." "Drop him Kevin now" Eddrick says and gets mad. "Alright fine" Kevin says and throws Double D at Marie. "Easy Double D take it easy" Marie says. "Your going to pay for that Kevin" Eddy says and pulls out his Metal Baseball Bat. "You take over the cul-de-sac, call us dorks, bully the kids, but when you hurt my cousin you've gone too far" Eddrick says and his electricity forms into an Electro Sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Kevin says and charge at them. He swings his H.B at Eddy and hits him in the side. Eddy makes a comeback and uppercuts him onto Kevin's Roof. "Talk about an uppercut, Awesome Eddy" Eddrick says then they hop on top of the Roof. When they got on the Roof Kevin was already mest up because when he landed on the roof he stumbled around and his clothes were ripped and he kept hitting a part of the Roof.

"Alright Kevin its time to End this" Eddrick says. "Bring it Dorky and Dorkick" Kevin says and charges at the 2. Eddy swings his Bat rapidly and hits Kevin the leg. Kevin flinches in pain and smacks Eddy with H.D making him skid across the roof.

Eddrick then drop kicks Kevin across the Roof. He gets back up and gut burners him. Then soon Eddrick and Kevin get into a sword fight except Kevin's a H.D. They each others at the same time until Eddrick gets tired. Kevin then goes for the finisher by knocking him down and is ready to finish him by hitting him in the face. "Sayonara Dork" Kevin says then as soon as he hit him. Eddy bum rushes him onto the other side. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easy Kevin" Eddy says and helps Eddrick up.

"Lets tag team this dork" Eddrick said. Eddy agreed and they ran to Kevin. The duo attacked Kevin at the same time by doing a barrage of punches and kicking. After numerous barrages, Kevin loses his grip on the H.D and drops it. "Lets take him down, Ed style" Eddrick says. Eddrick charges up his electricity into his gauntlet arm and Eddy starts cracking his knuckles. Then they run Kevin with their fist balled up, get closer and BOOM, sock him right in the face (sucker punch). Kevin fell off the roof onto the grassy ground with a nose bleed.

"We did it, I can't believe it we beat Kevin once and for all" Eddy says in joy. "Sayonara Kevin a true dork" Eddrick says. They hop off the roof and walk to Kevin. He wakes and see the 2 ready to do the final blow.

"Go ahead finish me off. I know you want too" Kevin says. "Yeah right like I want to be a bad person right Eddy" Eddrick said. "Yeah we will give you 2 choices Chump Box ahead. You can give up, apologize to everyone and become a good person or we could send you to jail with a broken arm." I choose the 1st one. Fine I give up, you win but that doesn't mean I'll stop calling you dorks" Kevin says.

"We figured you say that. Nighty Night Chump Box Chin" the 2 say and sock him in face point black.

2 DAYS LATER….

Everything is back to normal. The power is back on, the bikers got locked up, and Kevin was acting nice for the first time. He was now becoming a good person and tried so many times to become Nazz's boyfriend but she turns him down and develops feelings for Johnny. And so everyone was doing their regular thing until soon an egg roll into Eddy's house and is as big as his head. "What the Heck. This is a huge egg and is too big for me too eat. Better tell the guys" Eddy said.

The End

Next Time: When Eddy finds the egg. Trouble Brews because instead of a chicken. It's a way bigger than a chicken.

Ending Song: Forever by Drake, Kanye West, Eminem and Lil Wayne.


	9. GodEda

GodEda

**This is not a spoof of the episode with Edzilla in it. It's different because in this story it's the real Godzilla from the Japanese series. Its Godzilla 2000 when he's an Egg and becomes fully grown also this explains what would happen if Godzilla 2000 was founded by the Ed's or really Eddy and Eddrick. It continues off from the previous chapter at the end….**

**NO QUOTE**

Ed, Double D and Eddrick head to Eddy's house to see the huge egg. When they got their, Ed was so happy he wanted to call it Eddy Jr, Double D was examine it and using his magnifying Glass, and Eddrick was helping Eddy putting it on his bed. "So what's inside" Eddy says. "Its probably a giant chicken, that rolf grew" Ed said. "Actually a chicken's egg can't grow that big, it's too huge. But however bring it to my house for more examination" Double D explains. "Meet me in 1 hour." Eddy gets mad and says "What the heck are we supposed to do in 1 hour." Ed behind him finds an elastic and shoots Eddy with it point black.

1 hour later, Eddrick, Eddy and Ed head to Double D and Eddrick's house with the egg in a wagon. Double D comes open the door and says "gentlemen, we have a problem." When they enter the living room, they see a whole bunch of books about eggs, chickens, creatures and hatchings. "Double D we wanted you find out about the egg not destroy the house with books" Eddrick says. Double D then gets sad and says "I'm sorry gentlemen I tried everything to find out about the egg. But everything turned out negative, everything turns out negative and I can't even figure out what in samhill is in that EGG!

"Calm down Little man" Eddrick says calming Double D down. "We still need to find out about the egg so now what" Eddy said. "We'll just have to wait till it hatches" Double D says making Ed, Eddy and Eddrick mad. Then the egg starts to crack and hatch. "Oh boy, looks like we won't have to wait. What ever is in it, we'll about find out" Eddrick says.

The egg then starts cracking and then monstrous feet pop out. "Oh dear" Double D says and hides behind Eddrick. Then arms pops out that have claws and monster like. "Arms, legs now it's the head" Ed says and smiles. Then soon the torso and head pops out revealing it to be a green reptilian monster.

The monster body color is green, it has spikes sticking out its back going all the way down to its tail, Red eyes and it's as tall as up to Eddy's shoulder. And it looks harmless and not vicious. "Cool that thing looks awesome" Eddy says. "Careful Eddy it my dangerous" Double D says cowering in the corner. "Awwww he looks so cute. You know he removes me of another creature, but I can't put finger on it" Eddrick says. He then heads to the computer and goes to Google, types in the baby monster's description. When he finds out about what it is, he is astonished.

"By the allspark, that's Godzilla" Eddrick says making Eddy give the baby to Ed and runs to the corner. "WHAT, I can't believe it. I thought he was real but he's right here in the living room with us!" Eddy yells out. "But what kind and why is he so small" Ed says. Double D then comes to the computer and explains to them what it says.

"It says that this kind is Godzilla 2000, a creature known a lot about in Japan. The baby is known to be a harmless creature then its father. The baby is known as Little one, Godzilla Jr, or Little Godzilla. The creature can grow bigger and bigger quicker than a week but usually it can swim." "We have to tell the rest of the kids now so they won't freak out" Eddy says.

The Ed's gathered everyone to the lane and Carried little one in a wagon and hid him from the others. When everyone arrived, everyone was impatient and the Ed's explained what happened. Some of them didn't believe it but when they showed Little one to the others they were surprised and for the first time no one was afraid because he was cute even Jimmy.

"He's so cute, where did you get him" Nazz asks. Double D answers "we don't know, all we know is that he is a land and water creature." "So then you guys might have to send back to the water" Sarah says. "Correct, but I wish we couldn't" Double D said. Everyone gets sad and leaves Little Godzilla. They leave the lane but said their goodbyes to Little one. When Marie says "goodbye Little G I hope you live a nice life."

Little G then starts to tear and follows Marie but she just tells him to go back and then runs off. Little One gets sad and then tears a little. After everyone leaves, the Ed's then head to the ocean. They hop into a car that somehow Ed knows how to drive and then head to a beach called Polio Beach. When they arrived the Ed's snuck Little One to the farthest side of the beach.

"Well I must say goodbye to you Little one. I'll never forget you no matter what" Double D says holding a tear. Ed then comes up "Goodbye youngling Little Godzilla, I'll never forget you by young beast." Then Eddy comes up "I found you as an egg and you were officially an Ed. But however you like a son to me." Then last is Eddrick "I'm glad to become friends with you Little One. I hope you have safe life and swim ahead. Goodbye Little Godzilla, I'll always treasure not as a father but as a friend."

Baby Godzilla then grabs onto Eddrick leg and is making little screeching noise. But then Eddrick picks him, hugs him and tells Little one that Marie will miss him as well. He gently puts him in the water and then Baby Godzilla swims away into the distant water. "Goodbye Godzilla Jr, We will never forget you" The Eds say together. They walk away with Double D and Ed burst out in tears.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

School was in 1 week and the Ed's and kids were still trying to get over of leaving Little Godzilla. Everyone was playing in the street, and were all having fun. "I really miss Lil G guys" Ed says. "I know Ed but we need to concentrate on when we go back to school" Double D says. "What's the point about school shrimp, it's not like it's a good thing" Eddrick says. "Yeah I rather catch the flu then go to that dump" Eddy says.

As soon as everyone was about to leave, they heard large footsteps come from the woods. Kenny then said "did you guys here that, it sounded like footsteps." Marie then hears it "Yeah and it's coming from the woods. Lets go check it out." The kids then ran to the woods and the footsteps were getting louder.

"It sounds like the beast that Evil Tim and sent out to hunt us down for Sunday supper" Ed says then Eddy hits him in the back of the head. "Sarah I'm scared" Jimmy says and starts to sweat. "Dude, now would be the best time to run" Kevin says. The footsteps get even louder then it stops. "I think what ever it was it's gone. "Let's get back to the cul-de-sac now" Myra says and they walk back until they walk into what appears to be a giant green looking foot.

"A giant foot that's not good. Guys don't look up" Eddy says looking up. They ignore what he says and look up. What they see is a giant green monster that is about 80 meters tall, large spinal spikes sticking out the back and is looking down at them. "AAAAAAAH" Jimmy yells out triggering the monster to roar out.

"First one to the cul-de-sac, gets to live" Eddrick orders them and they run back with the monster chasing them. They made it back to the cul-de-sac and hide in Ed's basement. When the monster gets there it starts took look for them.

"What the heck is that thing" Nazz says. "Plank says its creepy and huge" Johnny says. "I don't know but why do it look so familiar" Double D says.

Then soon Eddrick has a flashback to 1 week before when Little one was here. Then in his head he does a comparison and soon he realizes that Little Godzilla is the creature. "Ugh guys this might be hard to believe but I think that is Little Godzilla" Eddrick says. "WHAT!" everyone else yells. Then Godzilla roars out shooting his atomic breath at the screen.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Next Time: Eddrick and Double D believes that is Little Godzilla but all grown up. However they need to find out if that is him and how did he get so big. But most off all, how are the kids going to keep an 80 meter tall Godzilla hidden in Peach Creek.

Ending Song: Over by Drake


End file.
